


she took the town by storm (and there she is, miss america)

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Series: The Uncanny Avengers & X-Men [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt Angie Martinelli, Aunt Peggy Carter, BAMF Sharon Carter (Marvel), De-Aged Pietro Maximoff, De-Aged Wanda Maximoff, Gen, Mentions of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Mentions of Mutants, Minor Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, Minor Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Protective Hope Van Dyne, Protective Tony Stark, SHIELD, Sharon Carter Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: Sharon Carter is a woman that stood up to her beliefs, ever since she was a little girl. Looking back at it now, Sharon knew it was simpler back then, fighting for what you believed in. Even if they never took you seriously.Or, Sharon Carter fights for the people that she loves and her country. Even if that means sacrificing herself in the process.





	she took the town by storm (and there she is, miss america)

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Facts: סקאַרלעט means Scarlet in Yiddish, or at least that's the translation that I got from Google Translate. Hence, the nickname for Wanda, plus I'd like the idea that in this AU Sharon's nicknames would be Wanda and Pietro's inspiration for their nicknames.  
> Another fact, I made up Sharon's middle name, Louise means noble warrior, something that I see in Sharon both comic and movie wise. Also, the song that Sharon sings towards the end is '(There She Is) Miss America', sung originally by Johnny Desmond in 1955 before being sung by Bert Parks at the Miss America pageants. I thought it'd be a fun and rather interesting song for Sharon to sing considering canonically that she is half British and half American, also it's somewhat haunting to sing it in the Raft, echoing around like Will in Stranger Things singing 'Should I Stay or Should I Go?'
> 
> The final fact, the Andromeda Squad. It's sort of like the STRIKE Squad and I thought it would be an interesting name for a SHIELD tactical squad because of its name. Andromeda, for those of you that don't know, in Greek Mythology is known as the princess that was used as a sacrifice for the god Posideon after Andromeda's mother insulted Poseidon's wife, saying that her daughter was much more beautiful than the goddess-queen of the sea. It has bee said in the stories that Andromeda was chained to a rock, awaiting the Kraken or monster to eat her, only to be saved by Perseus, son of Zeus. So, why not have the quad that would save Sharon from a raft, in the middle of the sea, that is metaphorically chained into this building. 
> 
> Anyway, those are the four fun facts! I'm happy that I finally posted part 2, took me a hell of a lot of time to finish and be satisfied with the overall story. Hope you guys are satisfied with it as well. Part 3 won't be posted that quickly, it'll take time but hopefully not a lot of time like this one. 
> 
> Leave a kudos or comment, more than happy to see what you thought of the story so far!

 

Glenn Talbot was a good man that served his country with pride. When it came down to it, it would be his country before anything else. Until he met Phil Coulson, worked with SHIELD, saw the Raft, and until he met the Maximoff Twins, that would ultimately switch his loyalty.

He would change his mind and would no doubt, become a strong ally for Mutants. But for now, he was seen as a savior for two, ten-year-old mutant children stuck in a prison for people like them. People with powers, special abilities given to them at birth from their DNA or a freak accident.

But for now, Glenn Talbot was trying to rescue two children, never knowing the catalyst of the events to happen. He would need someone to take care of them, Glenn instantly knew who could. She could do the job, he thought. These kids aren't a job, she won't see as that. But she can protect them, care for them. She could do it.

* * *

Sharon Carter should have known better when Everett Ross called her into the front of the media-dubbed, "Civil War" between the Avengers. All over the Accords and a man (a ghost, an assassin, a soldier) named Bucky Barnes.

She looked over at Tony and Hope, sitting across from Sam and Steve. The air was tense, words unsaid, some that shouldn't be said. Glaring much more coldly was Prince T'Challa, whose father King T'Chaka died during the UN Bomb. She knew it was a shut case, it should be a shut case but something in Sharon screamed " _No, it's not. It's not that easy dear."_

_It sounded like Aunt Peggy. Maybe it was her?_

She shook the thoughts of her dead aunt away and started on recruiting for the inevitable fight that was bubbling under the surface, no matter how much Tony tried to stop it. They already had one more on the line-Hope's partner, Scott Lang or _Newbie Ant-Man_ as Tony liked to dub him. Hope already had him on standby, explaining to him on which side he would be on, what he would be fighting for and that his daughter, Cassie would still be safe.

There was one more person, Sharon pulled on her bracelet and looked at her boss, Agent Ross who seemed to be analyzing Bucky Barnes on the monitor. She already told him and Secretary Thaddeus Ross that her daughter can help. She was special, her children were always special. Ross looked at her and nodded.

It was time.

* * *

Wanda Maximoff was born in the middle of May, or at least that's what her files told her. She remembered her homeland, in Poland, the way her grandfather Erik would sing her a soft lullaby and the way he tried to protect both twins from the blast of bullets.

Wanda and Pietro survived, their grandfather did not.

They knew what they were, Mutants. Uttered to them softly by General Talbot, in awe by scientists and spat at them by some soldiers. They didn't stay that long in the 'bad place' as Pietro called it, only for a day when Talbot whisked them far away. There, in the loud city of New York on a crisp November day in 2010 they met Sharon Carter. It would take months, years to let go of what happened to them. Scars on these children would stick with them and build them to be better, stronger.

That's where Charles Xavier came into the picture. He went to Sharon Carter's house in Washington, introduced himself and asked the most important question: her children's powers, what are they? Pietro went from room to room in a silver blur while Wanda levitated things gently with her mind, talked to Sharon with her mind. She had so much power, even Pietro acknowledged that.

"Mutation, it is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. this process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years. **But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward.** " Xavier explained to her. She looked at her children, they were hers in spirit and not by blood. Sharon knew that the twins needed this, this normalcy and control over their growing powers. So, she let Charles take her children and they blossomed. The twins became themselves, always sending stories about their day to Sharon, it brought her some level of ease and comfort knowing her kids were being looked after.

Even with the school, Sharon made sure that Wanda and Pietro had normal lives. Tony splurged on his favorite niece and nephew, to which Sharon would roll her eyes, "They're your only niece and nephew Tony."

Glen Talbot made appearances now and then, always asking about the well-being of the Maximoff Twins. Wanda and Pietro looked at Glen as a surrogate uncle, along with Tony, Hope and Aunt Peggy, they were the family the twins had. It made Wanda smile, always knowing she had support from these people.

Now here she was, seventeen years old without her twin brother by her side about to help an assassin. The Winter Soldier, Hydra's pet project was now arrested and her uncle Tony, explained that they needed her help to see who sent the soldier to bomb the UN.

She didn't want to travel alone and with Professor Xavier's concern as well had asked his sister, Raven to accompany her to Germany. It helped, since Raven was her current teacher in combat, if anyone can take on the Winter Soldier with a chance of victory, it was her teacher. The woman in question, had brunette hair, a navy blue coat with a simple dress underneath and some black high heeld boots. Sharon smiled at her while giving Wanda a hug. 

It seemed simple, Wanda would figure out that it was never going to be that simple, it never was.

* * *

It was decided, much to the protest of Steve, that Wanda would be accompanied by Tony, T'Challa, Agent Ross, Raven and Sharon. Hope would stay behind and make sure no funny business would go on.

Entering the room, Wanda instantly felt cold, it was too cold. Inside the room were a simple desk, a chair and the man himself, sitting inside a thick glass box. It wouldn't be too difficult for the man to break the door with his metal arm but Wanda did not want to test that theory. Instead, she smiled and introduced herself as if she wasn't saying hello to a cold war assassin.

Bucky looked at her confused but deflated, tired as if Wanda was the person that would be here to execute him. What caught his attention was the words that the teenager uttered. "I'm here to help you." Bucky internally recoiled, it was the same words Dr. Zola used before turning him into a monster. But her words were too soft, gently trying to soothe him as she started.

Tony beckoned them forward and together, they entered inside the Winter Soldier's mind.

The place was dark, with flickers of memories on the screen, as if it was a drive-thru. Wanda saw glimpses of a past life, one filled with war flicker and then disappear in the blink of an eye. They saw memories of Hydra but none of the bombing. Everyone's face started to turn to dread, even Prince T'Challa.

"He wasn't the one." His voice wasn't filled with anger anymore but of defeat. Tony patted his back sympathetically until something made him perk. "I know that voice." Now her mother's face filled with confusion as she followed Tony to a memory. "I know that road." Tony's voice was hollow. "I know that year."

"Tony" Sharon tried to soothe him. She knew as well, it was the year his parents died and she knew exactly why Bucky Barnes had this memory.

A gunshot went off, a woman screaming "Howard" over and over until silence.

"He did it." That was all it took for Wanda to get them out of the soldier's mind. Once out, all Bucky Barnes did was look straight at Tony, his blue eyes filled with remorse, guilt and haunted. "I'm sorry."

Tony was shaking, Sharon pulled him away towards the door but he stopped. "Why?"

Bucky knew the question and the answer. "Hydra. They wanted to make more super soldiers, your dad had something that could replicate that-Steve's blood and I was under their control, ever since the train. I was always theirs."

"How did they get you under their control?" Now, it was Wanda to ask. If there was a way to control Bucky, then there was a way to undo it. They just needed the right tools for the job.

"A red book, with a black star in the middle. That's how they did it, it's how they always did it."

* * *

Sharon pulled Tony into a separate room. He needed to let it out before he did something stupid. Memories of her Aunt Peggy yelling at a seventeen-year-old Tony Stark, his breath smelling of alcohol and grief. She didn't want that to happen again, especially since her Aunt Peggy wasn't here to calm him, making sure he would live after a tragedy. Now it fell on her.

"He killed them. Hydra, Barnes, they killed my mom." Sharon hugged him, letting tears fall on her grey blouse. "I know, I know." She ran her fingers through his hair, patting his back as her oldest friend wept.

Sharon always noticed this but for Tony, Hope and now Sharon, there was always tragedies that followed them each. But now, the death of Maria and Howard Stark was a switch that turned on inside Tony, as he was in this loop of grief and anger. She gripped his shoulders making him look at her. "We need to get through this, we need Barnes on our side. You understand?" Tony's brows furrowed and nodded his head. He was listening, he knew she was right. She usually was. " _I know_ it hurts Tony but the people who sent the mission for Barnes? They could be dead or alive, waiting to strike once again, we'll find them."

Maybe it was foolish to think it could be solved, it was the only thing she could give to him. 

They made their back to the monitor. Hope found them, waiting out in the hall, a worried look on her face. "Scott contacted me. He thinks something is going to happen at the building-" The lights instantly went out and an alarm ran throughout. A gut feeling spread like wildfire through Sharon, one through crossed her mind-Wanda, and The Winter Soldier. "Tony, where's my kid?"

The fact that Tony made a face, instantly told Sharon where her seventeen years old daughter might be. She sprinted while Hope, already in her suit flew towards the door, Tony would make sure that Steve was in the exact place he was left in. He knew for certain that Steve would not be in the same place that he left him in. 

Sharon's legs ran as fast as she could and skidded to halt in front of the door. It was open, on the inside was an unconscious man, Bucky who looked shaken and Wanda was gripping something to her chest while Rave, now blue from head to toe stood in front of her pupil. She ran towards her daughter, the girl burying her head, arms wrapping around her. After a while, they disentangled from one another as Agents swarmed the room. Raven, already changed back to her disguise, helped WWanda up. 

Sharon instantly saw the book. Gently taking it from Wanda's hands, her eyes wandered to the unconscious man who was coming into conscious and getting arrested by Everette Ross. It dawned on her that Wanda had stayed behind to chat with Bucky some more and had startled the man, making Raven knock him out and drop the book as well, revealing his plan. This plan would have been something would have alienated Bucky from the government and could have ended badly for him in the process. 

Too bad Sharon somehow jinxed it when word got back to her that the Avengers were fighting in the airport in Berlin. She knew that Hope had Tony's back along with Rhodey, they would be fine-Tony would be fine. She sent a message through Friday on her phone, the instructions were simple. Get Barnes out, bring him to a secure location that Hydra may not be able to find him. After that, find someone that could get whatever Hydra did, the brainwash, to finally wipe everything that these scientists did from Barnes mind. They needed to do this, for Barnes sake and the sake of peace for Tony. 

Nothing would be fine for Sharon Carter after that.

Nothing.

* * *

 She ran her fingers through Wanda's brown hair, combing it. This was something that Sharon did anytime to soothe her children's anxieties, as Agent Ross, Glenn Talbot, and Thaddeus Ross argued behind closed doors, their words silenced by the thick walls and glass door. She knew that it would be only a matter of time before people investigated who Raven was and what powers lay behind these two mutants. It was something that Sharon tried to protect her family and she would do this until her dying breath. When Glenn gave her a look, it only read one thing,  _get Wanda out now._

Her fears were coming true but she would be damned not to let them take either of her children. She kissed Wanda's forehead and gave Raven a single nod, that it was time to whisk Wanda away. "I'll be right behind you סקאַרלעט, okay?" 

It was a lie and Sharon knew it far too well. 

* * *

 Sharon's body screamed in pain but her lips remained shut as another kick flew at her ribs. Those were possibly broken along with a concussion and a fractured left wrist. She also knew that there were some scars from where the cuffs dug into her wrist as they transferred her to the Raft. This has been her life for about two weeks since Thaddeus Ross proclaimed _Sharon Louise Carter_ be placed under arrest as a traitor to her country. She had to fight back a sneer because she knew, she was no traitor. It reminded her of how the SSR once thought Aunt Peggy was a traitor. Oh, how it comes into a full circle, she snorted mentally.

Sharon remembered how Ross demanded to know the whereabouts of Barnes after he mysteriously disappeared along with Ravne and Wanda. He was also interested in knowing how Wanda knew that Barnes couldn't be the UN bomber. He had too many questions, and he knew the answers to them. After trapezing over them, Ross had enough. She could see frustration that Sharon wasn't spilling anything and decided the last thing that could ever have crossed her mind. 

" _I hereby proclaim that Sharon Louise Carter be placed under arrest for treason against the United States of America._ " Two agents stood behind her, one of them placing the cuffs tightly around her wrists. Her face remained calm. Ross continued as Talbot started to protest. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be used against you in the court of law."

" _What the hell are you doing?_   _Do you want to be seen as the man that locked away Peggy Carter's niece?_ " General Talbot barked at Ross. "Because that is what you will be known as Ross. It will come down on your head when the public finds out about what you are going to do to her. _Do you even know the catalyst of what you are actually doing_?"

Ross looked at him with cold eyes. Unsympathetic, cold, calculating eyes, different from the ones she saw that were sympathetic, trying to ease Captain America into signing the Accords. Now this, this was the man that tried to hunt down the Hulk. This was him, showing his true colors. 

Sharon snarled at the Secretary telling the man, "Why don't you tell that to all the  _special_ children under your facility?" She was taken away before she could spill any more details. Thaddeus Ross had no idea who he was messing with. 

Glenn Talbot was long gone, heading back to SHIELD and explaining what went down. In the process, the director would look at his agents and then at the picture of Margaret "Peggy" Carter that hung in his office, before speaking to his agents, "She is one of us." He would explain. "And she will not be left behind. Agent 13 will be brought home, clear of charges even if that means bringing down Thaddeus Ross-let me be clear, we will bring Margaret Carter's niece home.  _We will bring Sharon Carter home._ " 

Phil Coulson did not say anymore after that. Instead, he made a call to Tony Stark and Hope Van Dyne, breaking the news to them. How could he explain that their childhood friend and companion was currently locked away as a criminal for trying to save her daughter from a similar faith? He tried, seeing Hope and Tony's anger flare but he knew that they, being Avengers couldn't do anything that could break against the Accords and nobody wanted to see two more Avengers become criminals. Phil did not want that, the Earth needed its heroes. 

"You bring her back to us Agent." Tony's face was serious, cold and furious. This was Howard Stark's only son and he was intimidating if Phil had anything to say about him at this moment. "You bring Sharon back alive because _I can't bury another Carter_ , I can't and I won't. So bring her back alive. That's an order." 

Phil Coulson knew orders and when he heard an order, he did the job. That's what he and his agents were going to do, they were going to get Sharon Carter and bring her back home to SHIELD.

Now, it was time to do his job.

* * *

 The song kept playing in her head before, during, and after the soldiers came into her room. They spat at her, mocked her, and beat her, usually in that order. She did not know how many hours it's been or days. She knew that she wasn't alone, that Clint Barton and Sam Wilson were currently locked away across from her, wondering why she was here. Sharon avoided the concern looks coming from Clint and the hollers that came from Sam when the beating began. All Sharon Carter knew was that the song kept continuingly playing in her head, keeping her sanity in check. 

The song continued playing and it took a while to figure out where she heard it. Sharon remembered watching the pageant one day with her Aunt Angie, they sat on the floor, ooohing and aah-ing the dresses each of the women from their states wore. Sharon especially remembered the song they played as the judges finally crowned its queen. 

She started low but continued, her voice cracked from dehydration. She could hear the song and the orchestra in her head, the words in her head. Sharon sang as the steps of the soldiers came with a hurry, she ignored them, she always did. Sharon did not know that her army was on the breach, they were coming. People were shouting, Clint and Sam banged their fists but Sharon continued to sing as she did in her head since she got here. It was the only to keep her sanity after all. 

**_There she is, Miss America_ **

**_There she is, your ideal_ **

**_With so many beauties she took the town by storm_ **

**_With her all-American face and form_ **

"Andromeda Squad cover and retrieve!" A female voice spoke sternly. Was that May? Sharon thought. She couldn't know, her body didn't want to move, sore and beaten in pain. All of a sudden an earthquake erupted, shattering the glass on the prisoners' rooms. Each agent retrieved Hawkeye and Falcon, who practically ran to Sharon's room. May touched her, she could hear her mumbling words. She thought that it could possibly be a song, which song, the agent did not know. What she did know was that she needed to get Agent 13 out. 

She sang the chorus in her broke voice heard her name being called out. She heard Sam's voice, full of worry and concern, the next person to call her name was a British voice. She knew that voice. "Sharon, darling."Aunt Peggy seemed to be next to her. She looked young, the same physical form back during World War II. Next to her was a young Angie Martinelli, curly blonde hair fell down her shoulders, her blue eyes seemed to look proud and... sad. Peggy touched Sharon's cheek, she felt real, sounded real but she was dead. They were both dead and she was the last Carter. Peggy's eyes looked proud with tears. "I am so proud of you, always have." Her smile dazzled Sharon, it was the same smile she knew so well. "Go with your heart and gut. Be proud to be a Carter, be proud to be an Agent of Shield. I love you, Sharon." Aunt Angie kissed her head while Peggy squeezed her hand. In the blink of an eye, they disappeared. 

She sang quietly as orders were shouted and the wind whipped, signifying the arrival of an aircraft ready to whisk her to safety. It was the song the brought back memories of Peggy and Angie. It was this song that kept her sanity in check, gripping to the last shreds as she was beaten every day. All she knew was that her kids were okay, safe from whatever the government wanted from them. She knew that Hope and Tony were safe and that Barnes was somewhere safe for his sake, along with the safety of everyone in case Hydra got. ahold of him. 

_**And there she is**  _

_**Walking on air, she is** _

_**Fairest of the fair, she is** _

_**There she is-Miss America** _

Sharon Carter would never be the same, but that was okay. She would live through it, survive through the ruble and rebuild herself all over again. Just like she would rebuild SHIELD again, for Peggy Carter, for the legacy that is hers and for the future that will live to see SHIELD rise from its ashes once again. 

For now, she will live. 

_Sharon Carter will live._


End file.
